Of Demigods and Wizards
by Sunboyz
Summary: The 7 and Will, Nico, Calypso, and Reyna get sent to Hogwarts to help with the war. Will they manage to keep their cover, or will the Golden Trio blow it. They face a new prophecy, a new enemy, and a new friend. The pink toad might also be a problem... (First Story, plz don't hate. T to be safe.) Takes place after BoO and during TOoP
1. Attack!

**Of Demigods and Wizards**

Written by: Chief_Sunboyz

 **AN: So, this is my first story on Fanfic so plz don't hate. I'll post next chapter in about** 2 **days... ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

It was just another day at Camp Half-Blood, the Ares Cabin showing off in sword practice, the Apollo kids mimicking Steph Curry in basketball, the Demeter cabin looking after the strawberry fields, and of course Percy and Annabeth are busy staring at each other…

Percy's POV:

What! I can't look at my insanely beautiful girlfriend?! I mean seriously; , Annabeth and I were having a sparring match when it happened, the oh so torturous call to the big house for a " Important meeting…" Can't I have a **single** goddamn day without a potentially life threatening mission looming at me? "Ugh, let's go Percy." That'd me my girlfriend, the person I just talked about like, 1 minute ago. "I don't want to though!" I exclaimed. "Percccccy, please?" I just can't stand it when she makes that cute pout face! "Fine! But just this one time…" I huffed. She just smiled. Yep, she crazy.

As we made our way to the big house or the "Room of **Extremely** Boring Meetings and Talks." As deemed by me and practically every other demigod on the planet. Well _maybe_ not the whole planet cause of Camp Ju… You know what? Forget it. As I was saying, when Annabeth and I walked to the Big House, we noticed someone else was already there. He was in a tight black t-shirt and blue leggings which outlined his muscles well. In his hand he was casually twirling a stick. A very, very ornate stick. It was about a foot long and carved with obvious care and precision. It had two dragons carved around the hilt curving and interlocking with each other, the hilt was slightly higher than the rest of the "stick." Oh, and it was straight, I mean, what type of stick is **ever** straight?!

Faster than I thought humanly possible, he bolted to us. "Oh, hi! You must be Percy and Annabeth! Come in, come in, the others are already here." _Others?_ I thought. Who would in their right mind come to a **meeting** in the middle of a sunny day?! But when we went into the big house and towards the pool/poker/meeting table, we found out who. Inside were; Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Leo and Calypso.

Huh, I guess I should explain the whole Leo and Calypso thingy. You see, Leo and Festus kinda blew up in the final battle with Gaia. We were all sad and grieving over his "death" when a scroll fluttered to the ground. It was basically Leo apologizing to everyone and explaining that he did die, but came back when Festus injected something called the physicists cure into him (long story, don't ask). Then Leo hit us with another surprise, he hooked up with Calypso! Can you **believe** it?! Him, Leo Valdez Bad Boy Extreme with the peaceful and calm Titan Calypso… You know what? I'm not gonna judge, no, just no. Anyway, Leo, along with Festus and Calypso, moved back to CHB and opened a mechanics shop together. It's actually been doing pretty well.

Just trust Leo to screw with your mind. Back on track now, as soon as I saw the gang sat around the table I knew that something serious was going on. As if **that** wasn't enough, the strange guy (That I now knew had Misty Blue eyes), pointed his stick at the walls and said " _Protegro Muffildo."_ What's that supposed to mean?! Protect Muffin?! What the… Just as I was about to remark about it, Chiron in his horse form, stamped his hooves, apparently reading my mind. More importantly, when did that Centaur walk in the room?! I mean, seriously, there should be a "No Surprise Disappearing and Appearing" rule.

"Demigods! I have just received urgent news from an old friend in dire need of help. He hails from Europe and is part of th.." Chiron never got to finish his statement because all of a sudden, the door banged wide open and the Stranger, looking shocked and worried burst in. (When did he even leave the room?!) "Chiron! They're here! The Death Eaters are **here**! I've put up some defenses but I don't think they'll last long!" Chiron seemed to grow some new white fur. "This quickly Vince? Curse it!" "Chiron, what're you talking about?! And **who's** here?" Annabeth inquired.

"There is no time to explain children! Go with Vincent here, he'll tell you what's going on." That settled it, this is officially the most confusing day of my life. "WHAT" we all practically yelled. "You expect us to go with a stranger?!" Nico asked, enraged. "He's to be trusted Nico! Now **go**!" That shut Nico up. "Guys, let's go!" Annabeth shouted over the rapid fire Italian cursing coming from Jason and Reyna. Before we could continue to argue, a piercing scream emanated from the Strawberry Fields. "Vincent" visibly paled. He motioned for us to follow him as he yet again, bolted out the door. Seeing this as an opportunity to get us to follow directions, Annabeth went after him. We followed her. Yep. My girlfriend is the best at getting her way.

When we got outside, the scene was chaos. There were black shadows rippling through the air breaking cabins and shooting out strange beams of light. Now it was Nico's turn to pale…  
- **Nico's POV:**

First off, I did **not** pale and if you say anything different, I'll gut you like a fish… Anyways, enough pleasantries, as soon as I saw the cloaks, I knew that these were Death Eaters or as my father calls them; "Bringer's of Massive Paperwork." You may be wondering about how I already knew about the wizard society. I'M THE SON OF DEATH YOU IDIOT. Wizards **aren't immortal** are they?! Hades is always grumbling about how much paperwork he must fill out because of all the ghosts at Hogwarts. (Also, why would you name a school after a **pig-skin disease**?!) Oh yeah, he also grumbles about that other guy, Moldy Shorts or whatever he's called. To be honest I do too. Cheating death? Not cool man, not cool.

Alright, back on topic, when Percy and co. saw the cloaks they looked like chickens with their heads cut off! It was hilarious! Then, Vince aimed at one of the cloaks and shouted; "Stupidefy!" and a red beam hit the Death Eater as he was about to loop around to us. Vince then proceeded to grab each of us (Don't ask me how, I don't know), and apperated us out…

 **So... Did you like it?! If you did, be sure to R &R! I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple days...  
-Chief_Sunboyz**


	2. The Order of The Phoenix

Chapter 2

 **AN:** So... I've decided to post this chappie early. Your welcome.. (This chapter is mostly copy and pasted from the actual story...)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.

To say that Harry was pissed is an understatement...

Harry's POV:

I was angry, really angry. I was angry at Dumbledore, I was angry at Ron, I was angry at Hermione, I was angry at myself! I was pretty much angry at everybody. How could they not see I needed to know what was going on?! I got attacked by fricken dementors and nobody told me that Dumbledore was basically stalking me?! I mean seriously, I need to know this stuff! Oh yeah, Fred and George, extendable ears? Brilliant!

I was in the middle of a conversation with Ron and Hermione when the twins apparated into the room. "AARGH! Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones." "You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." "You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily. "With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-colored string. "It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron. "Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred.

"Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, holding up the string, which Harry now saw was trailing out onto the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs." "You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the ear. "If Mum sees one of them again ..." "It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred. The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared. "Oh hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice." Turning to Fred and George she said, "It's no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen. "Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap." Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to." "Snape?" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?" "Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."

Git," said Fred idly. "He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly. Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..." "Bill doesn't like him either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter. Harry was not sure his anger had abated yet; but his thirst for information was now overcoming his urge to keep shouting. He sank onto the bed opposite the others. "Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt." "He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but," he smirked, "there are compensations..." "What d'you mean?" "Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish —" "— and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order too," said George, "but he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off." "Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic. At these words all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Harry in a tense voice. "Why not?" "Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said. "It's been awful," said Ginny sadly. "I think we're well shut of him," said George with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face. "What's happened?" Harry said. "Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..." "It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" said Harry. Though he knew perfectly well that Percy was highly ambitious, Harry's impression was that Percy had not made a great success of his first job at the Ministry of Magic. Percy had committed the fairly large oversight of failing to notice that his boss was being controlled by Lord Voldemort (not that the Ministry had believed that — they all thought Mr. Crouch had gone mad).

"Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain ..."

"So how come they promoted him?" "That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, who seemed very keen to keep normal conversation going now that Harry had stopped yelling. "He came home pleased with himself — even more pleased than usual if you can imagine that — and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts — Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."...

-Skip the SUPER long talk-

We were just finishing our talk when Molly came up. "Dears, can I talk with you for a second?" "Yeah sure Ms Weasley." Hermione answered. We followed Ms Weasley to the meeting room where the whole order was waiting. Lupin was the first to speak. "Harry, this year we'll be having American Exchange students go to Hogwarts. They'll be staying here for a while. They're extremely powerful and to be reckoned with. I will have to remind you however that they are from America and therefore might not know about our sports or events." "Blimey! If their so powerful what year are they in?" Ron asked. It was Sirius's turn now. "They'll be in fifth year with you." Hermione had a look on her face that told me that she was taking mental notes. Just then the door banged open...

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't Forget to R &R! (posting next chapter in 2 days or less)**


	3. MoldyShorts

**AN:** I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.

Vince POV:

GOD DAMMIT! How did the Death Eaters find camp so quickly?! I quickly apparated us in between #11 and #13 Grimmuald Place and told them to sit tight. I was met with a chorus of "No Way Mister!" "Ah Hell NA!" and "Screw YOU!" s. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SETTLE EVERYTHING DOWN!" That shut them up, for a while at least.. "How do we know if we can trust you?" asked the annoyingly smart blonde. "You can't" was the simple answer. Chiron and Hecate were supposed to tell and teach them about magic, what should I do?

A spell suddenly came to my mind. Μεταφορά Γνώσης μου would work... It's worth a try at least. I thought. "Demigods, come here and form a line in front of me." Seeing no other option, they complied. I pointed my wand, cleared my mind, and proclaimed "Μεταφορά Γνώσης μου!" A bluish red color shot out my Hazel wood wand and hit each of the godly offspring. When the dust cleared I saw that each of them had a dazed look in their eyes and I immediately knew that it had worked.

Annabeth looked like she had just made a breakthrough, Percy looked confused and shocked, Leo was looking at his tool belt as if he could see through it, Thaila had a gleam in her eye, Calypso just smiled, Will, I could tell was thinking about all the remedies he was missing out on, Jason was doing a good job at concealing his emotions but I could still tell he was shocked, Piper was thinking about the love potions, and Nico had no reaction which worried me greatly.

Oh, I guess I should explain what I just did. Μεταφορά Γνώσης μου means Transfer my Knowledge in Greek and since I'm a son of Hecate (Yes I'm unofficially the ambassador of the Demigods and Wizards) well, that basically explains it; because I'm a son of Hecate. I transferred all my knowledge of what they needed to know about their mission and the wizarding world into their minds. That includes spells, sports, the history of Wizards, and the Order of the Phoenix.

"So that's what Chiron was trying to tell us..." Said Annabeth with a new light in her eye. "Yeah, basically." " Woah, woah, woah so our mission is to practically babysit the 'Golden Trio' while posing as transfer students?!" Nico exclaimed. "Uh hu." "You know that there are ghosts at this School right? Oh, and by the way, you never told us the name of the school or what/who we're supposed to be protecting Harry from!" He continued.

I sighed, telling them about Hogwarts and Voldemort was something I was trying to avoid, seeing that the information would make them laugh their butts off. "I've been trying to avoid this but it seems I have no choice but to tell you. Alright, the school's name is-Hogwarts." I looked at them, they looked at me, and promptly started laughing. And I don't mean a average giggle, I mean a full on ROFL fit. "HOG-WARTS?!" "Who would name a school after a PIG SKIN DESEASE?!" Even the most anti-laugh people(I'm talking to you Thaila and Nico) were grasping their stomachs and rolling on the floor. Leo had tears coming out of his eyes!

It took them about 8 minutes to calm down from that disastrous dumping of information and yet they're still semi-giggling, even now! "Wup, let's do this again. And this time please try to not laugh like that again. Anyways, the people you'll be protecting Harry from are Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Dead Silence. Nobody moved, nobody talked, nobody breathed. This time they actually did try to hold in their laughter but it only led to an even bigger LMAO and ROFL moment. "MOLDYSHORTS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yelled Leo, who is now genuinely struggling for breath now. "WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT THANATOS?!" That'd be Percy.

It took them 16 minutes this time. 16! WHAT THE HADES?! It isn't that funny! I admit when I first heard of it I laughed too, but not this hard! I mean, seriously. I waited 5 more minutes to be sure that they weren't just holding their laughter in. That proved effective. "Guys, I need you to remember exactly what I say ok?" "Alright." Replied the ever so reliable Annabeth. "Alright, remember this address: #12 Grimmauld Place" I watched as they processed the address and saw the building "sliding" out of #13. Least to say, the sight successfully dropped their jaws. I led the way onto the staircase in front of the door, and banged it wide open...

 **#cliffhangersfordays**

 **You'll have to wait for the next part to find out what happened next... Don't forget to R &R if you liked it!**

 **-Chief_Sunboyz**


	4. The Olympians

Chapter 4

 **AN:** This chapter is a little short, sorry. I'm behind schedule so the next couple chapters are going to be shorter than usual. BTW would you guys prefer tons of short chapters or a few long chapters?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.

 **Note:** A couple people want Neville, Luna, and Draco to be Demigods. I've already planned out the whole story so sadly that won't work...

What happened to CHB?

3rd Person:

Things were hectic in the Olympian throne room. Zeus was furious! How dare that petty little goddess of magic send so many demigods to her let world without my permission?! Apollo and Hermes eyed each other worriedly, they knew that Zeus was about to explode. Oh boy, here it comes. Apollo said mentally to Hermes. You bet. Was the whimper of an answer that he received.

Suddenly, Hades appeared on a makeshift throne of skulls next to Zeus. "Brother!" He exclaimed. "I just found out that about 1 day ago, 378 demigod souls came into my realm." Now Zeus was really angry. "WHAT?!" Everyone flinched from the amount of barely contained rage coming from him.

Athena POV:

How could so many demigods die in such a short time and on this short notice? Those were among my many thoughts on the subject. "Lord Hades, do you have any idea why so many demigods died?" I questioned. Before Hades could respond, a new voice said;"I think I may have the answer to that." All eyes turned to the speaker-only to find out that nobody was there. "Show yourself Intruder!" Proclaimed Poseidon.

"I don't think so weakling." Was the amused response. "Weakling? Bah! You're the weakling coward!" Now Poseidon was pissed. "Do you want to know what happened to your precious children or what?" The mystery voice responded. Poseidon, now is not the time to argue. I told him mentally. While he still glared at me, he stopped retorting.

"Good, you know how to get things to go your way, goddess of wisdom. Now, I'm assuming you're all still wondering what happened. Bottom line is; your camp was attacked, only 6 survivors. Chiron is captured." "Excuse me?" Asked Hermes incredulously. Shock was evident on everyone's faces. "Who were the survivors?" Inquired Artemis. "Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Harley, and Drew, why?" "I'd be willing to let all the females into my hunt except that distrusting daughter of Aphrodite." Surprisingly, Aphrodite didn't seem offended!

"I think I know who attacked…" The so-far silent Hecate said, breaking the silence. This was supposed to be her trial after all. "Right before my son teleported them to Europe Voldemort's forces attacked the camp, though unlikely, it's possible that they defeated the demigods." "You are wrong, it was something else." Replied the stranger. Before I could question it, green mist started spouting out of Apollo's mouth and ears.

 _The Clouds shall answer the call_

 _The children of Darkness will bring the fall_

 _The son of the Sea will drown in blood_

 _The forbidden magic will Tremble the earth_

 _As the Mountains collapses upon evil and dirt_

 _The forbidden love will turn the tide_

 _As the lover's unite_

 _Good will come out first_

 _As Evil loses to its own reckless self_

 _Beware the fall_

 _For that shall be the end_

 _Of the beginning of the End._

There was yet again a shocked silence. When Apollo came out of his trance he asked; "Why're you all looking at me like that? I didn't do anything, I swear!" Normally this would have provided the council a good chuckle or two, but not this time. "I think we have a new great prophecy on our hands." Hades said carefully, fearful of another tantrum from Zeus and Poseidon.

As understanding dawned in Apollo's eyes, The ground started shaking, the oceans raged, the clouds turned vicious, lightning struck.

? POV:

My master will be pleased, I have disrupted the Olympians. Master will want to know about the destruction of the camp though. No, I think I will keep that to myself...

 **\- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the end of the prophecy sucks but hey, it's the first one I've ever written.)**


	5. 12 Grimmuald Place

Chapter 5

 **AN: Not much to say here except that I'm looking for a beta...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

Leo is happy, really happy.

Leo POV:

As far as I was concerned, I just found a new way to build stuff! I mean, I could make myself a tool let that gives me anything if I use the right spell! How exciting is that?! Ooooo, I could make a machine that fries anyone who comes within 10 feet of me! That'd piss off everyone! "MWAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled. Everyone stared at me. "Is there a problem with him or something?" Asked the new guy. "Oh no, that's just Leo." Jason answered. "Are you sure? Wait, let me check." Before Vince could point his stick thingy at me and say some weird words, Reyna threw a knife that barely grazed his skin. "Ok, maybe not." Mr. Stick Guy said fearfully.

"Blimey! You're the transfer students?!" Came a voice with an extremely noticeable British accent from the open door. Annabeth quickly took charge. "Yeah, and who are you?" "I'm Ron, this is Hermione, an…" "And I'm Harry Potter." He looked wary, as if he was expecting some type of reaction, if he was, he didn't get one. Hermione looked like a brainiac, with that ever lasting semi-smirk and bubbly hair. Ron however, looked like the exact opposite of Hermione. He had ginger hair, freckles and a clueless look on his face. Harry looked like the Percy of the group. He had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, glasses, and black eyes that held many secrets and a scarred past.

"My name's Annabeth, and that's Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Thaila, Reyna, Calypso, Piper, Hazel, and Frank." She said, pointing at each of us. They nodded, awestruck by our appearance. With that out the way, we were shown into the house. It was messy, really messy and dusty. Kinda reminds me of the guts of the Argo. And even that was better than this mess of a living area!

There were heads on the walls! And they weren't even human! They were like elves or something! Everything was crumbling with age and drooping. Seriously, it was a catastrophe! If any of the Aphrodite or Hephaestus cabins saw this they would shriek in fear, just like I did. "What is this MESS! I wouldn't even consider this as a warehouse, much less a house! How do you live here?!" Everyone flinched. "Yeah I know right? I was like that when I first saw this." Said the one with the glasses.

We were led to the "dining area" if you could even call it that. It was just an old rectangular table surrounded by broken chairs. There were 5 adults and 2 teens sitting there, waiting for us. "Hi there! You must be the exchange students! I'm Fred." "And I'm George! We hope you enjoy at this finely dusted and well maintained house!" I could already tell these two would be my best friends here. Their voices dripping with sarcasm, that prankster look in their eyes, twins. They fit the description perfectly.

They reminded me of the Stolls. Boy, if they ever met… As we introduced ourselves again. Screaming suddenly erupted from the second floor. Percy and Annabeth jumped up and bolted towards the sound in less than a second, afraid that someone was hurt. That was, until they deciphered what was being said; "Filthy Mudbloods! Blood Traitors! All of them!" Several insults followed. "Don't mind her, it's just my grandma." A person with long, curly black hair and grey eyes said.

He went upstairs and promptly told her to "SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG!" And stopped the ruckus. When we came back downstairs they introduced themselves to us. They were; Molly, Arthur, Sirius (trust me, he's not too keen on the serious nickname...), Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody. That Mad-Eye guy freaks out. His eye isn't mechanical, it's magic! That's just creepy yo. "Thank you Vincent for bring them here, you can go now." Stated Lupin. Vince just nodded and disappeared with a pop.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6 UPDATE PLEASE READ

**Of Demigods and Wizards Reboot**

 **A/N:**

 **Soo… Long time no see or read if ya know what I mean. Alright let's just cut to the point. This story was kinda discontinued for private reasons that involve my family matters. Umm, so I probably won't ever be writing this again but I feel like you guys deserve to read everything I already wrote and planned, so I'm releasing chapter 6 as well as the entire story plan. (DM me for the story plan) Feel free to continue it!**

Chapter 6

Dumbledore is curious

 **Dumbledore POV:**

I was checking on the wards around Hogwarts when Vince apparated right next to me. "How'd it go?" I asked. "It went ok, Camp was attacked, I had to apparated them out before Chiron could explain to them everything they needed to know." I was shocked to hear this. Chiron was an old friend of mine, I hope he's okay. "How'd you explain to them? They wouldn't trust you just like that." "I used a spell." Was the simple answer. I knew not the dig deeper for I'd just meet a dead end…

 **Rachel POV:**

I couldn't believe it. CHB fell. I didn't think that was possible until today. It was an army of monsters. Not just your average everyday hellhound or dracaena though. These were unidentifiable and probably undetectable too, or else the gods would've warned us. There were **thousands** of them. Slaying left and right. Me and a couple others barely escaped.

After the attack, I awoke in a warm and cozy hut. "Hush hush now. Relax everything will be fine." Was the only thing I remembered as I fell into the realm of Morpheus yet again. The dream was weird. I remembered seeing the Olympians arguing about something, Apollo spouting a prophecy, and for some reason a huge castle.

I woke up in a bed. In a room. A really dusty room. It was messy too! _Why am I here?! I could have sworn I was lying in a patch of grass on long island just a second ago!_ I thought. _**Ahhh, young oracle, you are awake!**_ I jumped straight up. _**Do not be afraid, I am a friend…**_ _Yeah, fat chance!_ I thought back. I mean, if someone is talking in your mind it's probably a monster trying to posses you so don't let it just calmly stroll in and take over your mind, seriously, common sense! _**Do not worry, I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic and the Mist.**_ _Hecate! I am so sorry I offended you!_ _ **It is fine young one, you are in a place called #12 Grimmauld Place in London. The 7 and a few others are here. Go to them…**_ And just like that, I felt the presence leave my head.

I didn't question anything Hecate said and got out of bed. Only to have a knife miss my head by inches. "Who are you?!"demanded a familiar voice. "Annabeth! It's me Rachel, I need to tell you something!" "Rachel? What are you doing here?!" "I'll tell you later, come on! We have to wake the boys." The blonde nodded and together we made our way towards the door. Suddenly, a drowsy voice spoke up; "Where am I?" "Katie?!" I inquired. "Rachel! I need to tell you something! Hecate just app-" "I know, let's go wake the others and tell them what happened." During this exchange, Annabeth's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mention of Hecate.

Now without further adieu, we exited the room and entered an even dustier hallway. "Ugh, housekeeping isn't working here is it!" I asked, disgusted. "Sadly no." Was the answer I got from the brainiac herself. Since Katie and I didn't know where to go, we just followed Annabeth, who seemed like she did. We stopped at a door about 10ft from ours and went in.

The dudes were awake. And telling ghost stories. That (least to say) got Annabeth mad. "What are you doing?!" They all fumbled and dropped silent. That is until, Leo spoke up. "Rachel?! Katie?! What are you doing here? Oh wait, you've come to cheer on team Leo right! WooHoo! Let's go!" Katie shot him a exasperated look. "No, we're here with news, and it's not good." I responded

That got their attention. "Where's Thalia and Hazel then? They should be here too." Jason spoke up. "We're right here dummy." All eyes turned to the door. Thalia and Hazel both strutted in. "So what's the news?" Thalia asked. The two of us told them about CHB and Hecate's message. By the time we were finished, everyone was shocked and unbelievable sad. Hazel was crying on Frank's shoulder while her boyfriend tried to calm her down.

"Well, there'll be a chance to grieve later, but we need to tell them why we're here." Jason shouldered through. Then began the long process of them informing us about their mission and blah blah blah. "Wait, how're we supposed to do magic? We're not children of Hecate or blessed by Hecate! Excluding Hazel of course." Katie made a good point. We didn't have to wait long for an answer however, as 9 golden balls of light floated down towards each of us. **This is my blessing, remember it.** Hecate's voice rang out in our minds. As we were each encased by our own personal ball of light, we all felt as if we could crush mountains and bathe in its ruins.

"There's our answer." Will remarked. Nico snorted, "no duh.


End file.
